An Absolutely Perfect World
by Aras Potter
Summary: "For a moment, Kurt's world seemed to be absolutely perfect." Blaine and Kurt share a coffee after an awkward few weeks and Blaine shares a realization with Kurt.


**A/N:** I thought I'd bring some Klaine love into the world before tonight's episode. Sorry it's kind of short, but I think it's still pretty good. I hope you all enjoy immensely. If you do, please review! Wow, that rhymed…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I wish I did, but sometimes I have to face the inevitable truth that I am not as awesome as Ryan Murphy.

…

*Ding*

Kurt sighed and picked up his phone, expecting to see yet another dumb chain message from Finn.

_We should talk._

_Blaine_

Kurt toyed with the edge of the phone, feeling nervous. It seemed like neither of them had really gotten over that crazy, boozed up night, Blaine's date with Rachel, and the kiss that he and Rachel had shared in the coffee shop. Sure, Blaine had admitted he'd been wrong, he was definitely gay, but there was still some sort of strange tension between Kurt and Blaine that Kurt didn't really understand.

Finally after a long moment of trying to figure out exactly what to say, Kurt typed _Regular place, an hour from now?_

After getting Blaine's reply yes, Kurt quickly dressed himself. It was always important to look absolutely perfect when seeing the person you were in love with.

The coffee shop smelled of heavy coffee, sweet vanilla beans, and baking scones. Kurt ordered his regular chai tea, then sat in a little booth facing the door and watched for Blaine.

He came stomping in, shaking off the cold from the outside. He was perfect, as always, with just a tiny smile on his face, the one that never seemed to leave; the one that made Kurt swoon.

He glanced around quickly, and Kurt raised his hand in a quick wave. Kurt smiled quickly at him, went to order his coffee, then hurried to the table and sat across from Kurt.

"Hi," said Kurt with a little smile.

"Hi," Blaine responded.

There was quiet moment between the two, and Kurt remembered why they hadn't spent much time together in the past couple weeks. It seemed so odd, and the air seemed to sort of buzz with awkwardness. Kurt could understand why, he'd been a bit of a bitch to Blaine.

"Listen," Kurt started just as Blaine began to say "I've been thinking."

They both stopped and giggled a bit. "You go first," Blaine said nervously.

"Ok," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "Well, it's just that, I was really mean to you about the whole Rachel thing."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said quickly.

"No, no, let me finish," Kurt said quickly. "I doubted you, and I was right, but still I shouldn't have been so quick to judge."

"And you were a little jealous," Blaine said with a tiny smile.

"And I was, wait, what?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Look, Kurt, I've been avoiding you for a reason," Blaine sighed. He played with the edge of his coffee cup nervously. "And the reason is that I've just been trying to sort out some feelings, you know?"

Kurt just nodded curiously. Blaine took a deep breath and plunged on.

"It's crazy because when Rachel kissed me in this coffee shop, I wanted to open my eyes and see you."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "You-"

"Not done yet," Blaine said quickly, still playing nervously with his coffee cup. "At first, I was totally relieved. I mean, she helped me realize that I never wanted to be with girls, you're right, that was stupid. But then I sort of freaked. I mean, it wasn't just boys I liked, it was a specific boy. And I was just so nervous to tell you, and so nervous I would give myself away that I couldn't spend to much time with you, I thought it would be way to weird."

Blaine let out a big breath. "So what I'm trying to say is-"

"Would you shut up already?" Kurt groaned. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down in surprise.

Butterfly's were fluttering in Kurt's stomach, but he leaned forward and placed his dainty lips on Blaine's lips. Blaine's breath caught beneath Kurt's lips, then he eased into the kiss.

For a moment, Kurt's world seemed to be absolutely perfect.

This was his first _real _kiss.


End file.
